Fireheart (NCC)
About Fireheart.....Currently Flash in DarkClan Age: 27 moons Mentor: His mentor was Cometwhisker who is the brother of SkyClan's leader, Ashstar. Apprentices: Flash's first apprentice was Dovewing the daughter of his old mentor. Dovewing was a very adventurous cat having the spirit of her father, but didn't follow the rules as well as he did. Sharing Flash's sense of adventure the two got along great. His second apprentice was Breezestorm also one of Yellowflower's last kits. Unlike his siter Lightstream, he tended to have a big mouth and never wanted to follow the rules. He thought he was right and knew everything than his own mentor. He was proved wrong when he hurt himself trying to climb a tree and almost died. The two became close, but Breezestorm still kept his snobby personality. Otter is Darkfang's daughter. She looks up to Flash much and admires him. She is his favorite out of her litter. Appearance: Flash is flame colored tom with unusual blue eyes. His eyes are a dark blue like a deep river. A well lean muscled tom who is a fantastic fighter. He has long claws that he uses for battling and clawing at his opponents. And very strong limbs which suggest he may be a descendant of SkyClan. One on the his tabby markings resembles a lighting bolt. Personality: Flash is a happy go lucky cat always up for adventures. He loves hanging with his friends and hunting if he gets the chance. He is very loyal even though he was a kittypet and loner. He sometimes needs to think before he leaps, but is very quick on his paws. He is very intelligent and always up for coming up with new battle moves. He'll stick up for his Clanmates even if they aren't his friends if they are accused for something they didn't commit. Though some call him emotionless, he really bottles up all of them. Shimmerpool has seen almost all of his emotions. When something is on his mind, he's hard to understand. He learns quickly from his mistakes. History Oliver was born a kittypet, but didn't like being stuck inside his house. His owner named him Oliver after watching Oliver and Company too many times. He later escaped into the alley and ran into the evil alley cats. Their leader was known as Midnight and he had heard numerous stories of the cats. He took the oath stating he'd never leave the alley to go to the forest. However, he did become a kittypet again after being capture and his name was changed to Sunny. Whenever he was able to get out he visited the alley cats. He also met his uncle, Emerald, learning that some of his cousins who were all dark tabbies lived close by. The one he remembered well was Tito who had shining amber eyes. Sunny was able to finally escape again free at last. On a rainy night he went to a house he use to watch which belong to none other than Millie. Millie's Twolegs took him in and renamed him as Rusty. Rusty took a liking towards Millie, but felt a calling towards the forest. He tried to get Millie to come with him, but she refused the offer. He told her he'd wait for her to come in the Clans, but he had something to do first. He told his news to the alley cats about joining to Clans and they didn't let him off so easily. Midnight told two of his cats to chase Rusty to the death. Rusty ran for his life making it all the way to the SkyClan border causing the alley cats to leave him to die. Rusty was found by a patrol with Cometwhisker in it. Cometwhisker took him back to camp and told Ashstar who decided to keep Rusty. Rusty lied to the cats telling them his name was Oscar. Treated like a regular apprentice, Cometwhisker kept him busy and Oscar was happy to see more cats coming to the Clan. Amng them was Millie. Oscar pretended to hate be called his name and pretended to act differently towards Millie. He finally revealed who he was. The two become friends again and all go under the apprentice ceremony. He starts to become close friends with Lionpaw. When he finds out Lionpaw is in love with a kittypet named Hailey, he goes out to try to keep the two apart. He fails however and this comes back to him when one day he can't find Shimmerpaw. Feeling something stir inside him, he runs to Hailey's and finds Shimmerpaw hurt by the alley cats he use to run with. Angered to see Hailey watching, he starts to attack them but is outnumbered. Lionpaw shows up and helps the two apprentice fight them off and win the battle, but Shimmerpaw is hurt. They take Shimmerpaw back to camp. While waiting for to see if Shimmerpaw is fine, he starts to argue with Lionpaw about his relationship with Hailey. The two break into a fight thus ending their friendship. Before Lionpaw runs off, he tells Firepaw he's too deeply in love to see he cares the same about Shimmerpaw leaving a stun Firepaw. Much later after Lionpaw sees he and Hailey can't be together the two slowly become friends again. When Shimmerpaw decides to join WaterClan, Firepaw greatly tries to stop her, but gives up feeling helpless. He begins to lose his trace of thought and loses many of his abilities at fighting. Tigerpaw saw this and told him to move on because there was nothing they could do. They both knew Shimmerpaw wouldn't break her loyalty towards her new Clan to see them. Firepaw agreed with him and began to have small feelings towards Jaypaw. However, Yellowflowers kits go missing and all evidence points to WaterClan. Unable to believe it, he went to find Shimmerpaw and find the kits. Shimmerpaw agreed, but was followed by Thunderpaw. The three of them found the missing kits were able to stop the warring Clans. Firepaw had almost been killed by Shadowpelt once he found out what he did. Shimmerpaw witness it and decided to rejoin the clan. Firepaw was overjoyed to have her return losing his feelings towards Jaypaw. Midnight comes together with Shadowpelt along with the rest of his cats to help Shadowpelt with his plan. Firepaw upon knowing Midnight's weakness helps leds the Clans against him. They all later defeat the cats. After receiving his warrior name, Firestorm wants to find a way to tell Shimmerpool his feelings. However, he slips and fall into the river almost drowning, but is saved by Shimmerpool. They then tell each other their feelings after his death experience. After the two had been mates for three moons, Shimmerpool is going to have his kits. But Firestorm is captured by Twolegs and taken away from the Clans. Beginning to think no cat will ever come and get him plus never seeing any of his Clanmates he turns his back on the Clans. Later escaping he becomes a loner meeting up with Emerald and Midnight's sister, Frostleaf who had been a warrior of StoneClan but forgot about it. They all inhabit the Hollow Tree. Firestorm changes his name to Flash. He meets Darkfang one day and they join force against the Clans. Not much longer they later form DarkClan a clan of rogues to go against the Clans. Flash is dubbed as the deputy. He now trains Darkfang's daughter Otter. Sometime later, Flash is visited by Midnight and Shadowpelt in his dreams to his first visit to the Dark Forest. Flash is confused, because he knew how much the two cats had hated him, but they tell him they are proud of him for following their footsteps and forgive him. Flash's hostility towards them begins to fade away to calm, but he is shocked to find them telling him that they must attack LoveClan at once. Flash wonders why so soon, but his answer is interupted when Firestar appears in the Dark Forest to tell him he is making a mistake. Shadowpelt is annoyed to have Firestar appearing where he is not needed, by Flash is puzzled to find the cat he is the descendant from in the awful place. Firestar tells him to follow his heart and go back to the Clans before it was too late. Midnight replies to Flash reminding him of what LoveClan did to him. Flash feels as if he isn't sure what he should do anymore and runs away from the three. He awakens to find their voices still echoing in his head.